Dis-lui que tu l'aimes
by Still-Here-Writing
Summary: Après dix ans de séparation, le regard noisette se mêle à nouveau au regard vert d'eau.
1. Se retrouver

De même que mon autre OS, ce début avait déjà été posté mais je l'avais supprimé en pensant que l'histoire ne plaisait pas.

Je lui donne une seconde chance en espérant que ça en vaille la peine :)

Un autre OS pour faire suite à "Une histoire de château" est en cours.

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

 **Si tu aimes quelqu'un, dis-lui.**  
 **Même si tu as peur que ça ne soit pas une bonne chose.**  
 **Même si tu as peur que ça te cause des problèmes.**  
 **Mêmes si tu as peur que ça te détruise la vie, tu le dis et tu le dis fort.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La journée de Regina Mills avait débuté de manière catastrophique.  
Tout avait commencé quand sa secrétaire avait renversé une tasse de café sur son nouveau tailleur, acheté à un prix démentiel.  
Ensuite, son époux avait annulé le dîner réservé pour leur anniversaire de mariage sans éprouver le moindre remord.  
Le coup de grâce avait été une réunion décalée au dernier moment, un entretien vital pour obtenir des subventions pour la Mairie.  
Cet enchaînement désastreux avait coupé l'appétit de la brune qui se focalisait sur une masse de papiers à lire et à signer pour apaiser sa colère.  
La mairesse avait terriblement hâte de clôturer le dossier en cours et de s'offrir un bain chaud pour évacuer tous les tourments qui l'accaparait.  
C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée d'une rousse pimpante à qui elle ne pouvait rien refuser. **  
\- Bonjour, petite soeur !**  
Regina soupira.  
Cela ne signifiait rien de bon quand son aînée lui parlait sur un ton aussi chaleureux et affectif.  
Sa relation avec Zelena était complexe, alternant entre des phases harmonieuses et des affrontements sans vergogne.  
 **\- J'ai reçu cette invitation ce matin !** s'exclama la rouquine, en brandissant un carton coloré.  
Regina attrapa le papier pour visualiser l'intitulé exact.  
La lecture ne lui apporta que de l'angoisse supplémentaire.  
 **\- Une réunion d'anciens élèves ?!** demanda la brune, qui était conviée à un rassemblement composé d'étudiants.  
Cela faisait dix ans que Regina avait obtenu le diplôme lui permettant de s'enrôler dans le droit, des années d'apprentissage qu'elle s'était imposée pour obtenir son poste actuel à Boston.  
Son entrée dans la vie active coïncidait avec sa première rupture, une séparation qui l'avait changée à tout jamais.  
 **\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas participer à ces retrouvailles grotesques !** grommela Regina, prête à n'importe quel stratagème pour éviter le rendez-vous.  
Zelena fronça les sourcils, déçue que sa soeur affiche un refus catégorique à des festivités si rares.  
La rousse s'impatientait déjà, se visualisant raconter des ragots avec son amie la plus fidèle, une adolescente à l'époque qui travaillait à mi-temps à la cafétéria scolaire.  
 **\- Et louper une chance de revoir Ruby ?! Certainement pas !**  
Regina ne partageait pas l'excitation de son interlocutrice, sachant très bien ce que lui réservait ce genre d'événement.  
Elle s'imaginait supporter la musique de mauvais goût qui serait diffusée, avaler l'alcool qui n'égalerait jamais le cidre qu'elle fabriquait, subir les discussions centrées uniquement sur son mandat...  
Et puis, une masse de boucles dorées se présenterait dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et Regina n'aurait plus aucune autre alternative que d'observer celle qui fut sienne être accompagnée par une autre.  
La mairesse redoutait de croiser à nouveau le regard émeraude qu'elle avait lâchement abandonné, une silhouette qui l'avait charmée à sa première rentrée scolaire.  
 **\- Moi qui t'imaginait sauter dans les bras de Kathryn !** déclara Zelena, connaissant l'affection qui liait sa soeur aux Midas car ils appréciaient tous l'équitation.  
Regina approuva la théorie.  
Elle avait eu envie de contacter sa confidente attitrée de nombreuses fois sans pourtant franchir ce pas décisif.  
Kathryn lui poserait des tas de questions sur l'objet de son désir, une femme qu'elle s'obligeait à ne plus aimer et Regina n'arriverait à formuler aucune réponse cohérente à ce sujet.  
 **\- Elle me manque, mais je ne peux décemment pas m'exposer à...** commença la mairesse, embarrassée de dévoiler l'identité de cette petite amie encore encrée en son for intérieur malgré les années écoulées.  
Zelena éclata de rire.  
La seule fois que sa soeur avait été aussi décontenancée au point de paraître faible avait été lors de sa rencontre avec une jeune fille répondant au nom de Swan.  
 **\- Emma ?! Oh ! C'est donc elle qui te fait peur !** pouffa la rousse, qui cernait que trop bien le penchant sentimental de sa cadette pour le shérif actuel de la ville.  
La mairesse leva les yeux au ciel, comme si la révélation était infondée et ridicule.  
 **\- Je ne suis pas une froussarde ! D'ailleurs, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne pense plus à Emma !** s'époumona celle-ci, consciente que cette parade ne contenterait pas son aînée.  
Si cet argument arrivait à duper son mari, ce mensonge n'arrivait pas à convaincre la personne avec qui elle avait grandi.  
 **\- Je suis sûre que tu craques encore pour Miss Swan et que ton abruti de voleur n'est qu'une tromperie pathétique !** décréta Zelena, qui ne tolérait pas la jalousie constante et inappropriée de son beau-frère.  
Le surnom utilisé pour désigner ce penchant de jeunesse brusqua Regina.  
Pendant des années, la brune avait interpellé sa compagne par ce titre au point qu'il lui avait été douloureux d'arrêter cette manie.  
 **\- Premièrement, arrête de te moquer ! Deuxièmement, je t'interdis formellement d'insulter Robin et troisièmement...Tu voudrais bien ne plus te comporter comme notre mère ?!** s'écria Regina, révoltée que sa famille toute entière ne cesse de contrôler sa vie privée et affective.  
L'éducation stricte de Cora Mills avait imposé des choix radicaux à la plus jeune de la fratrie pour rattraper l'impact négatif de l'homosexualité vivace de Zelena sur leur nom et leur glorieuse réputation.  
La mairesse vouait une dévotion sans faille à son modèle maternel au point de l'empêcher de se rebeller quand Emma avait été la cible de la matriarche.  
 **\- Je te rappelles que j'ai un manoir de rêve, un petit garçon adorable et...** répliqua la brune, heureuse de lister tout ce qu'elle possédait et qui la contentait quotidiennement.  
Zelena leva les yeux au ciel, persuadée que ces arguments n'étaient qu'une luxueuse parade ou un déni.  
La blonde était encrée à vie dans l'esprit de la mairesse et une simple réunion ne ferait qu'exposer ce fait publiquement.  
 **\- C'est surtout celui de Robin ! Tu sais, celui qui a pour mère une femme avec laquelle ton mari passe énormément de temps !** rétorqua la rousse, qui suspectait l'homme d'infidélité.  
Regina tapa du poing sur son bureau, excédée par ces allusions infondées.  
Elle n'avait aucun doute sur la solidité de son couple.  
Robin tenait à cet équilibre parfait et ne menacerait pas la tranquillité de leur foyer pour une relation extra-conjugale.  
 **\- Ce n'est qu'en rapport avec leur fils ! Si tu ne te tais pas de suite, je crains de devoir dire des mots déplacés te concernant !** s'emporta la mairesse, prête à tout pour défendre ce qui ne pouvait être que la vérité.  
La rouquine haussa les épaules, nullement impressionnée par la répartie de sa petite soeur.  
 **\- Vraiment ? Je n'ai rien à me reprocher !** narra t-elle, sachant que celle qui allait devenir sa fiancée était irréprochable.  
Regina grimaça.  
Cet énième affrontement ne la vexait pas, mais l'épuisait moralement.  
Le conflit ne se clôturerait pas avant qu'une des deux femmes ait eu l'ascendant sur l'autre.  
 **\- Je ne te parles pas d'adultère ! Je sais que tu aimes Belle, mais pas assez pour lui donner un bébé !** expliqua la brune, qui soulevait le point sensible qui troublait perpétuellement son aînée.  
Ce qui désolait Regina dans cette histoire, c'était que Zelena avait une opportunité incroyable qui ne lui serait jamais offerte.  
La stérilité de la mairesse ne lui donnait pas la possibilité d'enfanter et c'était certainement un drame des plus conséquents pour une femme de sa trempe.  
 **\- Je ne me sens pas capable de gérer ces petites choses bruyantes !** se justifia la plus âgée, dont la peur provenait de l'éducation qu'elle pourrait apporter à sa progéniture.  
L'excuse rapidement expédiée ne satisfaisait pas son interlocutrice.  
Zelena était la candidate optimale pour devenir mère.  
Elle s'occupait tous les jours de nouveaux-nés avec une dextérité et une aisance que beaucoup enviaient, à commencer par Regina.  
 **\- Tu arrives à contrôler des tas de grossesses, mais tu n'en envisage pas une pour toi ?!** s'égosilla la brune, en faisant référence au métier de sage-femme qu'exerçait la rouquine.  
La concernée fulminait.  
Ce qui devait être un dialogue centré sur Regina devenait une conversation axée sur sa propre descendance.  
 **\- C'est mon travail, ça n'a rien à voir !** contra Zelena, qui détestait qu'on s'acharne sur un débat qui ne concernait qu'elle et sa conjointe.  
Regina distinguait le manque de franchise ambiante.  
Quelque chose effrayait énormément Zelena pour l'écarter du bonheur qu'elle méritait amplement.  
Malheureusement, l'intéressée n'était pas prête à se confesser.  
Son entêtement allait même envenimer ses rapports familiaux.  
 **\- Et c'est donc pour ça que tu collectionnes tous les faire-part qu'on t'envoie ?!** questionna la mairesse, qui avait apperçu la pile de photos entassées dans l'office médical.  
L'apport de preuve déstabilisa Zelena qui ne trouva rien de mieux que de renchérir sur la raison de sa venue pour quitter les lieux :  
 **\- De toute façon, j'ai déjà répondu pour toi et il ne te reste plus qu'à choisir une tenue pour la soirée !**

 **(...)**

Vêtue d'une robe noire au décolleté profond, Regina se dirigeait tout droit vers son ancien établissement scolaire.  
La dirigeante de la ville était tellement nerveuse qu'elle avait peint ses ongles pour éviter de les ronger.  
 **\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je te déteste ?** proclama Regina, en agrippant fermement le bras de Zelena pour se donner du courage.  
La rousse hocha la tête pour confirmer cette information, ne comptant plus le nombre de réprimandes à son encontre.  
Zelena ne l'admettait pas à voix haute, mais Emma Swan avait eu un impact plus que positif sur celle qui enfouissait son visage hâlé contre son épaule.  
Elle espérait secrètement que les deux amantes s'unissent à nouveau.  
 **\- Une première fois quand je t'ai forcé à mettre ce vêtement et une deuxième fois quand j'ai retrouvé l'album photo du lycée !** approuva la rouquine, qui avait ouvert un peu plus tôt un recueil de leurs années d'insouciance.  
En parcourant les pages de ses doigts tremblants, la nostalgie avait profondément perturbée la mairesse à la constante maîtrise de ses émotions.  
Confrontée aux images de la silhouette féminine qui l'avait séduite, Regina avait éclaté en sanglots.  
L'épreuve imposée avait ravagée Regina, mais avait démontrée que l'étudiante -maintenant au commissariat de la contrée- occupait éternellement une place de qualité dans son esprit.  
 **\- Redis-moi pourquoi je ne t'ai pas frappé avec la première de couverture ?** se lamenta la brune, offusquée que Zelena la pousse à avouer ce qui la rongeait alors qu'Emma ne pourrait lui pardonner ses frasques passées.  
Le brutal pincement au coeur qu'avait reçu la mairesse en déterrant un tas de souvenirs visuels lui avait conféré un besoin de jeter l'ouvrage.  
Si Regina s'était arrêtée dans son élan selon Zelena, c'était avant tout...  
 **\- Parce que ça aurait abimé les clichés de ta magnifique Emma !**  
Alors que Regina lançait un regard noir à sa soeur, Belle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
Elle enviait beaucoup la complicité que les deux soeurs partageaient à travers leurs continuelles chamailleries.  
 **\- Leny ! C'est génial que tu sois venue !**  
Ruby venait d'interrompre les taquineries des Mills pour sauter dans les bras de son alliée d'enfance.  
Les embrassades étaient trop chaleureuses et intimes aux yeux de Belle qui ne masqua guère son mécontentement.  
 **\- Elle vient de...Elle vient de l'appeler...**  
Regina entrelaça ses doigts avec la paume de la brune perturbée pour la rassurer.  
La rousse était peut-être collée à Ruby, mais son regard clair scrutait avec admiration sa compagne dont elle vantait l'éloge.  
 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Zelena t'es totalement exclusive.**

 **(...)**

Les talons aiguilles sombre de Regina raisonnaient fortement sur le carrelage du hall de la réception.  
Arrivée dans la pièce bondée de monde, la foule se dandinait pour saluer la mairesse qui avait été sacrée la fille la plus populaire de l'école lors de sa scolarité.  
Emma Swan, habillée d'un jean moulant et d'un chemisier carmin, communiquait au téléphone avec sa mère.  
Le shérif avait confié la garde de son fils à sa grand-mère qui le gâtait excessivement.  
 **\- Il faut que tu évites le sucre !** ordonna la blonde, qui entendait les cris d'excitation d'Henry à l'évocation du glucose et des guimauves.  
Emma regrettait de ne pas être présente pour les siens loin de cette atmosphère bruyante, mais elle n'avait pas pu résister aux supplications de sa concubine.  
Kathryn méritait de passer des heures agréables avec le groupe de pom pom girls qui l'avait clairement aidé à affirmer son caractère de leader.  
 **\- Elsa va venir te relayer, d'accord ?** indiqua le shérif, attendant impatiemment que sa sœur finisse ses derniers rapports pour faire preuve d'un peu d'autorité.  
La tante d'Henry, neuf ans, faisait office de substitut paternel depuis sa naissance.  
 **\- Je t'aime aussi, Maman !** conclu Emma, en raccrochant.  
La blonde se rapprocha du bar préparé pour l'occasion à la recherche de son dessert favori quand une main déposa une pâte d'ours sur la table dressée qui contenait une série de victuailles.  
 **\- Bon...Bonsoir...** bredouilla Regina, qui ne savait pas quelle attitude opter pour aborder celle qui n'avait fait que de s'embellir avec les années.  
La mairesse avait redouté qu'une gifle vienne l'interrompre, mais pas qu'un diamant étincelant orne l'annulaire du shérif.  
De tous les scénarios possibles, le pire lui parvenait.  
 **\- Tu...Tu es mariée...** murmura la brune, se blâmant d'avoir délaissée les iris jade.  
Emma secoua la tête avant de corriger ce qui semblait évident, les apparences étant trompeuses.  
 **\- Fiancée, plus exactement.**  
Regina allait quémander l'identité de l'élue quand une tierce personne s'immisça dans l'intimité instaurée.  
 **\- Gina ! Ravie de voir que tu as fait un écart à ton emploi du temps !** scanda Kathryn, toute pimpante.  
Emma embrassa passionnément la nouvelle arrivée avant d'énoncer la question qui obsédait Regina.  
 **\- Je présume que je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter ma future femme ?**


	2. Se confronter

Merci pour vos commentaires ! Il n'y a rien de plus motivant que de les lire.

Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira :)

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

 **Chaque personne qu'on s'autorise à aimer est quelqu'un qu'on prend le risque de perdre.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A la vision des blondes qui s'embrassaient langoureusement, la jalousie s'infiltra dans les veines de Regina allant même jusqu'à s'engouffrer dans chaque battement de son cœur meurtri.  
La mairesse voulait pleurer, hurler ou encore abattre son poing sur cette trahison amicale, mais aucune injure ne s'échappa de ses lèvres.  
La brune se contenta de sourire pour feinter au maximum son engouement pour les prochaines réjouissances.  
Un scandale ne ferait qu'envenimer ce qui était déjà catastrophique.  
 **\- Mes félicitations pour votre futur mariage !** s'exclama Regina, en attrapant une coupe de champagne pour trinquer en l'honneur du couple.  
Sous cet air cordial, la responsable de la ville désirait ardemment jeter le contenu de son verre sur le faciès radieux de Kathryn.  
Sa camarade d'enfance lui avait usurpé son bien le plus précieux et cet acte malfaisant méritait une punition.  
 **\- Tu y seras conviée, bien évidement !** répliqua Kathryn, uniquement par politesse.  
Regina resta humble malgré l'offense qui lui était adressée.  
La brune n'allait pas assister à des festivités dont elle voulait être l'auteur.  
Emma devait lui revenir et elle était prête à tout pour parvenir à enlacer son âme sœur comme auparavant.  
 **\- Je crains d'être malencontreusement occupée avec toute cette administration...** prétexta Regina pour s'échapper des mondanités.  
L'excuse n'était pas totalement un mensonge.  
La mairesse manquait cruellement de personnel qualifié pour la seconder.  
 **\- Tu as bien un assistant qui peut se charger de la gestion pour une journée !** s'écria Kathryn, surprise par l'absence d'organisation dans le planning.  
L'avocate percevait parfaitement la passion qu'éprouvait éternellement Regina pour sa fiancée.  
La sentence idéale pour achever cet amour était que la mairesse soit témoin de l'union civile et du changement de nom d'Emma.  
 **\- Tu veux bien appeler ma mère et lui demander si Henry dort ?** questionna soudainement le shérif à l'encontre de sa concubine, se rappelant que son fils avait avalé beaucoup trop de bonbons pour rester sage.  
Kathryn acquiesça, heureuse de pouvoir rendre service à sa bien-aimée.  
Même si l'éloignement de l'avocate faisait plaisir à distinguer, Regina fronça les sourcils à l'écoute du prénom de son père.  
Il avait toujours été en faveur d'Emma et de la lueur d'apaisement qu'elle faisait rayonner dans les prunelles noisette de sa cadette.  
 **\- Henry ?** répéta la mairesse, désarçonnée par l'élément perturbateur.  
Emma inventa rapidement une affabulation pour ne pas attirer la curiosité de son ancienne amante.  
Le petit garçon devait demeurer hors d'atteinte.  
 **\- Mon chien.**  
La parade ne fut pas convaincante.  
Les yeux clairs étaient trop concernés par l'état d'Henry pour qu'il soit seulement un animal.  
Cependant, Regina décida de changer de sujet.  
Si Emma lui cachait des données personnelles, c'était dans un élan de protection totalement compréhensible.  
 **\- Est-ce qu'on peut discuter à l'extérieur ?** quémanda la brune, qui souhaitait un peu plus de proximité pour expliquer les raisons d'une rupture qui n'aurait pas eu lieu d'être et d'exister.  
Elle ne supporterait pas que Kathryn se mêle à leur conversation une deuxième fois.  
 **\- Et pourquoi je vous accorderais ce privilège, Madame le maire ?** interrogea la blonde, qui hésitait à quitter la foule et la sécurité qu'elle lui apportait.  
Emma savait que le dialogue n'était pas leur fort et que le calme ambiant serait remplacé par une dispute.  
 **\- Parce que vous avez toujours ce tatouage, Miss Swan !** répondit Regina, en pointant du doigt la couronne encrée sur le poignet pâle.  
La mairesse ne l'avoua pas, mais elle possédait aussi un bouclier et une épée indélébile sur son avant-bras.

 **(...)**

Adossée contre le mur de la bâtisse, Regina se contenta d'éviter les thèmes susceptibles de rompre l'entente qui lui était accordée.  
La brune se concentra donc sur la famille, les êtres que les deux femmes vénéraient le plus.  
 **\- Ingrid est toujours adorable à en vomir, je suppose ?** présuma la mairesse, en retour à la gentillesse et l'empathie trop exacerbée de celle qui aurait dû être sa belle-mère.  
Emma grimaça devant l'offense avant de penser que la plus vieille des Mills ne devait pas avoir évoluée non plus.  
 **\- Et Cora est toujours une garce qu'on a envie d'exterminer ?**  
La mairesse ne corrigea pas la façon de décrire sa génitrice car l'insinuation était véridique même s'il était dur de l'admettre.  
 **\- Je ne peux pas officialiser cette comédie pathétique...** chuchota subitement Regina, en effleurant la pierre provocante glissée à l'annulaire gauche du shérif.  
Le toucher suscita une vague de frissons dans toute le colonne vertébrale d'Emma qui s'empêcha de gémir.  
Le couple qu'elle formait avec Regina était une époque qui devait se maintenir révolue.  
 **\- Tu as intérêt à embaucher un adjoint dans ce cas !** railla la blonde, qui se délectait de la souffrance exprimée par les mains hâlées tremblantes.  
Regina encaissa le blâme car c'était bien elle qui avait causé leur séparation.  
 **\- Ou je peux tout simplement écarter Kat...** murmura la mairesse, en s'approchant dangereusement de la silhouette athlétique.  
Lors de ses seize ans, la brune avait captivé l'attention d'Emma en osant l'embrasser pour ne plus passer devant le casier de la blonde en étant envahie par un tumulte de regrets.  
Actuellement, dix ans plus tard après ce geste présomptueux, Regina décida de faire de même en espérant que le shérif succombe à son audace.


End file.
